The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and do not constitute prior art.
Recently, in college entrance examinations and domestic large corporations, grade-oriented evaluation is changing to evaluate actual English proficiency in speaking/writing. In an English ability test, a writing evaluation system is being also introduced to evaluate a writing ability.
The inventor(s) has noted that an existing writing evaluation system grammatically analyzes an already-written sentence and evaluates whether or not the written sentence is grammatically correct through error detection. At this time, the process of analyzing the written sentence involves analyzing morphemes of the sentence and tagging the morphemes with parts of speech. The inventor(s), however, has noted that an existing morpheme analyzing and part-of-speech tagging device depends upon only part-of-speech sequence information without considering vocabulary, parts of speech, meanings, and contextual co-occurrence relations of surrounding words. The inventor(s) has experienced that the accuracy of the device is significantly degraded.
The inventor(s) has experienced that since there are many interdependent relationships in context of a natural language, syntax analysis with unilaterally defined grammar is limited. In this regard, the inventor(s) has experienced that there is a need of a writing evaluation scheme for reducing as many errors in error detection as possible and correctly correcting a detected error by using a mainly used pattern without continuously generating complex rules.